


Dance With You

by hermitpanda



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitpanda/pseuds/hermitpanda
Summary: Hotch glared at her and she fought the urge to hunch her shoulders. “Fine. I hope Reid doesn’t step on your toes too much.”“Me? Why me? You could send Morgan!” Reid squeaked.“You. Morgan doesn’t fit the victim profile. Lucy, Spencer, congratulations on your engagement. You should probably pick a wedding song,” Hotch responded dryly and walked out of the dance studio’s back room leaving them blinking at each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dangitpeeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangitpeeta/gifts).



> I played fast & loose with the rules for this one. There's pretty much no way that a civilian would ever be sent undercover like this, but I wanted the story to unfold this way so I did what I had to do. I hope everyone enjoys it.  
> ~* HermitPanda *~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters. Just borrowing them.

**I want to dance with you**

**Twirl you all around the floor**

**That's what they intended dancin' for**

**I just want to dance with you**

**~*~**

 Aaron covered a yawn as he let himself into the vestibule of his apartment building. He leaned against the wall across from the mailboxes while one of his neighbors checked her own box. She had moved into an apartment down the hall from him about two months before, and beyond some head nods or brief exchanges of pleasantries in the hall and elevator, he hadn’t spoken to her. He watched her juggle the duffle bag and grocery bags she was carrying to get her box unlocked. “Shit.” She blew out an exasperated breath when her mail fell onto the floor instead of sliding into one of the bags.

“Let me help you.” He lurched forward off the wall and squatted. If he had wanted to get involved in Garcia and JJ’s quest to find Reid a girlfriend, he might have suggested the young woman. She looked to be about 30, and he had seen her shopping in the bookstore down the block frequently. He didn’t think Spencer had a physical type, but the woman was pretty. She had red hair that she generally kept clipped away from her face with a sparkly clip Garcia would have killed for. When she squatted and sent him a grateful smile, he smiled back slightly before yawning again. “Sorry. It’s been a long few days.” He held out several envelopes to her.

“Thanks for your help. I’ll get out of your way,” she shoved the mail into the top of her duffle bag. He studied the pair of glittery white heels tucked in the top. They reminded him that he needed to get Garcia a birthday present soon. She saw his gaze stay on the shoes. “They’re my fun dance shoes.”

He shook himself. “I’m sorry. I’m being rude studying your stuff. They just caught my eye and reminded me that I need to get a friend a birthday present.” He stood up. “If you wait a moment, I’ll open the door for you. I can even carry some of your bags if you’d like.”

“I’ve got them. I’m assuming the friend is a sparkly, glitter shoe type of friend.” She smiled, shuffling her bags so they were more comfortable in her grip.

He nodded and retrieved his own mail. “Yeah, she is. Actually, if you don’t mind my asking, where did you get your hair clip? She’d love one like that.” He pulled the door open and stepped back so she could pass into the main foyer of the building.

“I make them. I design and make jewelry. Some of the boutiques around here carry my stuff and I sell online. I’m Lucy Scott, by the way, in 4F. I’d shake your hand but...” She wiggled her bags while they waited for the elevator.

“Aaron Hotchner, 4C. Most people call me Hotch. Are you sure you don’t want me to take some of those? I promise I won’t run off with them.” He held out a hand for the bags.

She let him take some. “Thank you. I didn’t think you’d run off. You’re a cop or something. I’ve seen glimpses of your gun and badge when we’ve passed in the hall.”

“Or something.” He nodded. “So you dance? What kind?”

“Ballroom. Generally smooth but I do some rhythm as well. I do it as a hobby mostly. I take lessons and sometimes compete. I was housesitting for a friend and had my dance stuff there because the studio had a party last night.” She glanced up and saw him frown.

He put his arm out to ensure the elevator door didn’t hit her as they vacated the car. He clenched his jaw when he felt another yawn coming on. Even though the case was local, the team had been running themselves ragged trying to find the person responsible for the murders of engaged couples. The only connection between the couples was that they had all been taking dancing lessons to prepare for their wedding dances. None of the couples had used the same dance studio or teacher. He knew he shouldn’t say anything, but he did not want to end up standing over his young neighbor’s body. He gently touched her arm to stop the young woman leading him down the hall. “I shouldn’t be discussing an active case, but just be careful at your dance lessons and the dance studio, okay?”

She frowned at him for a moment considering then nodded. “Alright.” She stepped up to the door and unlocked it. She pushed it open and took the bags he was carrying. “Thanks for helping me carry these. Hang on. I’ll get you my business card so you can either call me or find my online shop to buy your friend’s gift.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” He propped himself on her doorframe while he waited.

She carried the grocery bags into the kitchen and reappeared a moment later with a small card. She pressed it into his hand. “I can do custom stuff, too. So just let me know.”

He tucked the card away. “Will do. It was nice meeting you, Lucy. Have a good night.”

“Yeah, you too, Hotch.” She closed the door. He waited until he heard the deadbolt slide into place before he started down the hall for his own apartment.

  **~*~**

 Lucy wrapped her arms around herself. Even though she had been taken into the backroom of the dance studio, she could see the dead bodies sprawled in the center of the dance floor whenever she closed her eyes. She didn’t even glance up when a pair of converse appeared in front of her. “I’m Doctor Spencer Reid. I’m a Supervisory Special Agent with the FBI.” The voice attached to the shoes announced. “Do you feel up to answering some questions?”

She nodded swallowing. “Is Nathan going to be okay? He has a small baby at home.” She looked towards where the dance teacher had been found unconscious with a gaping head wound and a vicious stab wound in his abdomen. She finally looked at the man sitting in front of her. His curls were unruly, and his eyes were watching her with a mixture of curiosity and sympathy. Her fingers itched to reach out and straighten his skewed tie.

“I’ll have someone check.” The doctor looked at the uniformed officer standing near the doorway. The other man nodded and slipped out. “What were you here for?”

“Dance lesson. Shit, my neighbor even warned me to be careful.” She sighed.

Reid’s eyes widened slightly, and he leaned forward. “Your neighbor warned you to be careful about your dance lessons? When was this? Where do you live?”

“Oh, um, he told me Saturday evening. His name’s Aaron Hotchner. When I asked if he was a cop or something, He said ‘Or something.’ Our building is a couple of blocks north of here.” She blinked at the agent nervously.

He relaxed slightly. “Can you describe him?”

“Of course. He’s tall. A bit over six foot. I think. Dark hair. Almost black. Dark eyes. Trim but not thin. He always wears suits. Or at least he does most of the time. Sometimes on the weekends, I’ll see him with his son and he’ll wear jeans and polos then.” She chewed her lip.

“If I show you a picture, can you point him out?” Reid pulled out his cell phone.

“Sure, but I don’t need to. That’s him.” She gestured toward the open door to where Hotch was flashing his badge at the cop stationed at the main door of the dance studio.

The Unit Chief strode over. “Reid, I’ll take over getting Miss Scott’s statement. You can modify the geographic profile if you need to. We’ll go over it when I finish with this. I dropped Prentiss at the hospital. I’ve ordered guards for the teacher.”

“Sure. Miss Scott wanted an update on the teacher when it’s available.” Reid stood up and went to the desk. He pulled a map out and hunched over it.

Hotch sat in the chair to the side of the couch. “They rushed Mr. Boyer into surgery for internal injuries caused by the stab wound. The doctors are also concerned about the head wound. He was hit pretty hard. His wife is already at the hospital.”

“Okay, good. I’ll text her when I’m done here. Did I get you in trouble by revealing that you warned me to be careful?” she asked her neighbor quietly.

Hotch shook his head. “No, I’m his supervisor and he’d confront me if he had a problem with it rather than going to my boss.”

“Oh. Good.” She nodded.

“So take me through what happened if you would please?” Aaron asked.

She nodded and took a deep breath. The more quickly she told him what had happened the sooner she would be allowed to leave. “I got here a few minutes early for my dance lesson. I could see them through the window but I came in to see if I could help them. I knelt by the woman and tried to find a pulse. After that, I saw Nathan, my teacher, and checked him for a pulse. Then I called 911 from my cell phone. I stayed by him until the ambulance came.”

“Was there anyone else in the studio?”

She shook her head. “No. Nathan’s the only one that gives lessons this early on Tuesdays usually. The others don’t start coming in until later. Like three or four-ish.”

“Did you know the couple?”

“I’d seen them around a couple times, but never spoke to them. I don’t even know their names. God, that makes me feel really horrible.” She closed her eyes, but the memory of their bodies had her jerking her eyes open.

Hotch watched her with sympathy. “You couldn’t have known that something like this would happen. I’ll make sure you get a list of people that you can talk to that can help you cope with this.”

“Thanks. I see them every time I close my eyes. Even if it’s just to blink.” She blew out a shaky breath.

“Sadly, that’s normal in a situation like this. It will go away eventually. How did you get here?”

“Walked. I wanted the fresh air after spending all morning working with glue.”

“Was there anyone on the street, anywhere between your apartment building and here, that drew your attention? Anything, even just a gut feeling.”

She considered frowning. “No, not walking. But there was a blue sedan that blew through a light and almost ran over a man that was crossing the street. At Miller and Constitution.”

“Do you know what time that was?” Hotch pulled out his phone.

“Um, maybe at a quarter till 11? Give or take a few minutes.”

He sent Garcia a text to get the traffic cam footage for that intersection. “Blue sedan. Do you know anything else? Make? Model? Year?”

She shook her head. “I’m not really a car person. I don’t drive so I don’t pay that much attention. It was a sedan though for sure. Dark blue. Like a dark royal, not navy.”

Hotch nodded and passed that information along to Garcia. “Did you see the driver?”

Lucy shook her head again. “No, do you think it was the killer?”

“Don’t know yet but I’ve got our tech analyst working on it. Have you seen anyone loitering around the dance studio? Inside or out”

“There’s usually people loitering around, but no one has given me the creeps.”

“All right. If you think of anything, no matter how inconsequential it is, I want you to call me.” He gave her his business card. “I’ll have one of the uniforms take you home. Just give me a couple minutes.”

She watched him go over to Doctor Reid and lean over the map with him. She watched the younger agent’s hands trace shapes on the map and zoned out, mesmerized by the long, slim fingers. She slowly tuned into their conversation. “I’m almost positive that this is the next area where a dance studio will be hit.” Two fingers tapped the map.

“There’s a dance studio there. We have enough to justify sending a pair in undercover, but I have no women to send in. None of the female detectives on the case fit the type. Prentiss is on the teacher at the hospital. JJ’s got a broken ankle. I need Garcia in the office, not out in the field.” Hotch scowled at the map.

“I’ll do it.”

The two men froze at Lucy’s announcement and turned to her slowly. “Excuse me?” Hotch eyed her.

She straightened her shoulders and returned his level stare. “I can do it. I already know how to dance and would be with one of your agents or a police officer, so I’d be safe.”

“I can’t send a civilian undercover. No matter how willing.” Hotch turned away.

Reid nudged him. “Hotch, we’ve cooperated with civilians before on cases. Used them as eyes and ears. It has merit to it. Plus, she fits the type.”

Lucy stood up and crossed to them, hoping she looked braver than she felt. “I want to do this. No, I need to do it. Nathan’s not just my teacher. He’s my friend. I owe it to him and his wife and his baby to help find who left him to die on the floor of his dance studio. If you don’t let me help you, I’ll just find one of my friends and do it myself.”

Hotch glared at her and she fought the urge to hunch her shoulders. “Fine. I hope Reid doesn’t step on your toes too much.”

“Me? Why me? You could send Morgan!” Reid squeaked.

“You. Morgan doesn’t fit the victim profile. Lucy, Spencer, congratulations on your engagement. You should probably pick a wedding song,” Hotch responded dryly and walked out of the dance studio’s back room leaving them blinking at each other.

**~*~**

 Spencer hunched over his cup of coffee while he waited for Lucy to meet him. Their first dance lesson together was later that afternoon, and they had to figure out what their covers would be. He had let her book the lessons so he wasn’t sure what she had told the teacher. Something Hotch had assured him was normal citing that Haley had threatened him with castration if he messed with her plans to have a perfect first dance.

He was worried. Not about the threat of castration since he and Lucy weren’t actually planning their wedding dance. They weren’t even really engaged. Besides she didn’t seem like the bridezilla type. The few conversations that he had had with her she’d been nervous and worried about the situation they found themselves in, but she had given off an easy, laid-back vibe. So he worried that he wouldn’t be able to protect her if the unsub did go after them in the dance studio. He was worried that he’d break the poor girl’s foot stepping on it. He was worried about making himself look like a complete jackass in front of a gorgeous woman.

“Hi, Spencer. Sorry if I kept you waiting.” Lucy slid into the seat across from him. She had a hot chocolate covered in whipped cream and drizzled with caramel.

“It’s okay. I got here early. Morgan kept teasing me about having to learn to dance so I left as soon as Hotch let me. I think he took pity on me” He sipped at his coffee. “Oh, uh, here. JJ insisted you would need this. I hope it’s the right size.” He took a small velvet box out of his pocket and slid it across the table at her.

She flipped it open and studied the simple engagement ring. The diamond was on the small side but it sparkled prettily on a plain white gold band. She took it from the box and slid it on the proper finger. “It fits fine.”

“Good. So what did you tell the teacher about us?” Spencer jiggled his leg under the table.

“We’re getting married late this spring. Our wedding song is ‘I Cross My Heart’ by George Strait. I said that you’re a high school science teacher and that I work in a jewelry store. Hotch said to keep it simple and close to the truth so it would be believable.” She sipped at her hot chocolate. “I admitted to taking dance lessons in the past but that you haven’t. I figured it was best to fess up that I know what I’m doing. They’ll be able to tell. You said it didn’t matter which teacher we used, so I let them pick. Her name’s Jordan.”

Spencer nodded. “Okay good. At least you picked a song I know.”

“Sorry. I probably should have asked. One of my neighbors was playing it really loud this morning, and I figured it would be a good wedding song. One of my cousins used it.” She looked up at him.

“Was it Hotch playing it?” Spencer snickered. “He listens to country music and really likes George Strait.”

She shook her head and laughed. “No, it was Mrs. Andrews at the other end of the hall. She’s half deaf but refuses to wear hearing aids, so you can hear her stereo or tv way down the hall.”

“Okay.” They fell silent for a few minutes. He leaned towards her. “So what kind of things will the dance teacher ask?”

She licked her lips and considered. “She might ask you about any previous dance experience, any physical limitations you might have. She’ll chat with us to get to know our personalities to tailor the dance to us. She’ll probably ask how we met, what we like to do on dates, what our hobbies are, how we got engaged. She’ll almost definitely ask what type of dress I’m wearing for the wedding and probably ask for details about the wedding. Any wedding stuff you could just act clueless and defer to me if you want. It seems like a lot of men let their fiancée control the wedding.”

“Okay. Um, we met when I bought a necklace for my mom’s birthday a couple years ago?” He suggested.

She nodded. “That’s good. For date nights we try different restaurants around town or go to school activities to support your students? Otherwise, we spend a lot of time at home watching Netflix.”

“That works for me. Something simple for the engagement?” He fidgeted with his coffee cup.

“Yes, that’s probably the best idea. A romantic dinner at home?”

Spencer nodded. “Yeah, that’s good.”

She smiled. “Okay, good. We can wing everything else? Although, I don’t see the teacher asking us much more beyond that.”

“All right.” He sipped his coffee, and they fell into a comfortable silence.

“I’m nervous,” Lucy stated after several minutes. “I don’t want to mess this up for you guys.”

Spencer smiled. He hesitantly reached out and touched her hand. “You’ll be fine. If anyone’s going to screw this up, it will be me. I’m so uncoordinated. God, I’m never going to live down the teasing from Morgan over this. The only thing keeping him quiet up to this point is the seriousness of the situation. But I can see the laughter in his eyes. He thinks it’s hilarious that I have to learn to dance.”

“Do you think it will work? Honestly.” She chewed her lip.

“Yes. The unsub is accelerating. The last couple, it was their first dance lesson. We fit the victim profile, and I’m confident in my geographic profile. Hotch is confident in it, as well, or he wouldn’t be willing to send us in.” He leaned back in his chair. “Are you concerned about your safety? I’m going in armed. Plus we’ll have lots of coverage on the street. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I’m not worried about that, but thanks.” She smiled. “I heard from Nathan’s wife. He’s expected to make a full recovery. She said he’s already fidgety because they won’t let him out of the bed.”

Spencer nodded. “I sympathize with him. I always get fidgety in the hospital too. And I don’t spend all day, every day dancing.”

“Are hospital stays a common thing for you?” She raised her brows.

He groaned. “I seem to attract trouble in the field. Please don’t make me list off my medical record. We’d be here all day and miss our lesson.”

She laughed. “All right. We should probably head over there now. Parking in that area of town is a bitch. It’ll take forever for us to find a spot.”

He nodded and stood up. He held his hand out to her, gently pulling her up when she placed her hand in his. He kept their hands joined as he led her out of the coffee shop and down the block to the lot where he’d left his car. He opened the door for her. As he rounded the car, he chastised himself for entertaining the idea that he wished they had met under different circumstances, that their dance lesson was a real date and not just an undercover assignment. He had to focus on keeping Lucy safe and stopping a killer, then he could think about asking her out.

**~*~**

 “Good, Spencer. You’ve got a knack for this.” Jordan smiled when Spencer guided Lucy through a turn. They were halfway through their hour-long lesson and so far both the teacher and Lucy had praised Spencer for how quickly he had picked up the waltz techniques and steps Jordan threw at them. “I think we should work through everything to this point with music. Come back over here to start.”

Lucy gave him a brilliant smile and pushed a loose strand of hair behind her shoulder. She squeezed his hand as they followed the dance teacher across the floor to where they had started. “See? It’s not so bad as you expected.”

“Nope. I should never have let Derek get into my head.” He grinned down at Lucy. He was enjoying the lesson more than he expected to, even with the requirement to stay vigilant for the serial killer that they were trying to lure in. He wondered if it was his dance partner that was making the lesson so much fun or the dancing itself. Probably a combination of the two.

She wrinkled her nose. “Derek doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

He chuckled then frowned slightly watching out the front windows over her shoulder. “There’s a woman that keeps walking by the windows wearing a black hoodie. I’ve counted her going past three times,” he announced as much for Lucy’s benefit as for the surveillance team monitoring the wire he was wearing.

Lucy frowned and turned to watch. When Spencer placed his hand on the small of her back, she leaned into it. “Think it’s her?” She asked in a barely audible whisper.

“Maybe. You’re fine. Don’t worry.” He rubbed her back gently.

“Okay, you two ready?” Jordan called from the stereo unit. They nodded and took their positions at the beginning of the waltz.

Spencer guided Lucy through the first steps, keeping his eyes on the woman pacing by the windows again. The bell over the door tinkled as they whirled, his back to the windows. He saw the reflection in the mirror of the woman brandishing a hunting knife rushing towards them. Letting go of Lucy, he dropped to one knee as he turned back towards the assailant. The small pistol borrowed from Hotch was out of the ankle holster before he was completely down. “FBI! Freeze!” He shouted over Jordan’s screams.

Lucy scrambled backward when the woman lunged towards her. Her mouth fell open in a soundless scream when a crack reverberated in the dance studio. Spencer stood quickly, kicking the knife away from the lifeless hand. He turned to Lucy, staying between her and the body. “You okay?” Agents and police started pouring into the dance studio.

She nodded. “Yeah, uh, I guess it’s over?” At Reid’s nod, she dropped to sit cross-legged and buried her face in her hands.

Spencer passed the pistol to Morgan and dropped down next to her wrapping her in his long arms. He stroked her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder. “We couldn’t have done this without you, Lucy. You helped us end it before anyone else had to die.” He helped her up and guided her outside when she stopped crying. “This is Agent Prentiss. She’s going to take your statement about what happened.”

“Thanks for letting me cry on you, Spencer.” Lucy took a deep breath, the corners of her mouth tilting up slightly.

“Anytime, Lucy.” He smiled before going over to Hotch. He gave the older man his own statement about what had happened in the studio.

“Good job, Reid. That was a great shot. Reminiscent of Dowd,” Hotch remarked.

Spencer shrugged away the praise. “Want me to stick around?”

Hotch shook his head. “No, go on home. Report back to Quantico tomorrow like normal. Get a uniform to take Lucy home.” He nodded towards the redhead lingering by a police car.

“I’ll drop her off. Unless you don’t want me to? Because she’s associated with a case.” He hesitated. He knew that Hotch would understand he wasn’t just asking for permission to take the young woman home but also clarifying that he would be allowed to ask her out on a date.

His team leader nodded at him. “That’s up to you. Enjoy your evening.”

“Thank you, sir.” Reid nodded. He jogged over to Lucy. “Hotch is sending me home. Want a ride?”

She smiled. “I would appreciate it. Thank you.” Together they turned starting towards the Amazon. She licked her lips and looked up at him. “How much trouble will you be in for killing her?”

“None. There will be an investigation, but it was justifiable. Lives were in imminent danger, both civilian and my own. I’ll be fine. Hotch will make sure of it.”

“Why did she do it?” Lucy looked up at him.

“We won’t know for sure until we identify and investigate her, but we profiled that jealousy was the most likely motivating factor. Perhaps she was left at the later or had a bad breakup. When we find out, do you want to know?” He watched her.

She nodded. “Please.”

He nodded and opened the car door for her again. He leaned on it, hoping for a nonchalant attitude. “You hungry? I’m always starving when a case wraps.”

She nodded. “Sure. There’s a new Mexican place near my apartment building. I haven’t tried it yet, but I’ve heard good things.”

“Perfect.” He nodded and pushed her car door closed.

**~*~**

 Lucy turned in her seat towards Spencer as he pulled his car into the lot next to her apartment building. She smiled. “I really enjoyed dinner. Thank you.”

“Thank you for joining me. The company was the best part.” He put the car in park and reached for her hand. He laced their fingers together and gave a gentle squeeze. “I was wondering if maybe I could see you again. For dinner. Or we could go see a movie. Or maybe we could even take another dance lesson? Not for our supposed wedding dance. I really liked dancing with you though.0”

She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “I’d love to go dancing with you again, Spencer.”

He grinned. “Great. I’ll call you.”

“I look forward to it.” She slid out of the car and waved before rushing into the building.

He pulled out of the parking lot humming and tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. He could suffer Morgan’s teasing about the dance lessons. They were the perfect excuse to hold a beautiful woman in his arms.

**~*~**

**I want to dance with you**

**Hold you in my arms once more**

**That's what they invented dancin' for**

**I just want to dance with you.**

**~*~**

  _Lyrics from “I Just Want to Dance with You” performed by George Strait, written by Roger Cook & John Prine_


End file.
